


Supernatural Beach Party, Ash

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, DJ - Freeform, Dancing, Gen, Music, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Ash is the DJ.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Ash

No one was entirely sure how exactly Ash ended up the DJ for this shindig, least of all Ash. He of course took the job in stride and performed with gusto. 

His DJ stand had a small platform, which he was currently dancing on the railing of. He shimmied his hips back and forth, complete with excessive pointing and finger guns. The cape just made it all the more spectacular. 

He had to jump down just short of attempting to back flip into the crowd to change the record. Ash hadn't been totally sure if he was going to be able to pull it off anyway.

Now, if only he knew what any of this music was he was playing. It just made trying to announce the songs that much more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
